Amar Sin Guión
by Irene Bicho
Summary: A Darren no le gustaban los hombres. Por eso, a veces, cuando Darren se ponía a soñar con Chris, pensaba que eran Kurt y Blaine; así se sentía menos culpable. [CrissColfer] ¡Spoilers del 4x14!
1. Darren lo había echado de menos

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Darren Criss, ni con Chris Colfer (ya quisiera yo), ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Darren Criss/Chris Colfer.__  
_**RATING: **_M__  
_**N/A:**_Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y hace solo un par de días que empecé a leer sobre ellos, así que no seáis muy malotes. Por ahora, los capítulos serán lights, pero tengo intención de que haya escenas subidas de todo más adelante, así que pongo la M para prevenir. El fic empieza en el capítulo 4x14 "I Do", así que tened cuidado con los spoilers. Espero que os guste la idea, dejad vuestros reviews para que pueda saberlo. ¡A leer! :)_

* * *

_**Darren lo había echado de menos.**_

* * *

Darren se despertó lleno de energía esa mañana. Empezaban la grabación de "I Do" y estaba emocionado por encontrarse con todo o casi todo el cast de Glee. No era lo mismo trabajar sin Lea y Chris. Aunque la chica fuera muy pedante a veces, al igual que Rachel, él le tenía mucho cariño. Y qué podía decir de Chris... Adoraba a Chris. Era muy fácil trabajar con él, lo hacía todo muy natural y siempre le ayudaba a meterse en el papel.

Cuando Darren llegó al set, vio que Ryan Murphy ya andaba dándole indicaciones a algunos de sus compañeros. Brad Falchuk se acercó a él para decirle que la primera escena que grabaría ese día sería la actuación de "_Just Can't Get Enough_" y que Chris le estaba esperando en su camper. Corrió hasta allí, quizás más rápido de lo normal, quizás más ansioso. Llamó a la puerta con una fuerza exagerada y esperó a que se abriera.  
- ¡Hey, aquí estás! -Chris se lanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo que casi hace que los dos caigan al suelo- ¡Mírate! He echado de menos este pelo -Rió Chris, revolviéndole los rizos con sus largos dedos-. ¿No has pasado aun por peluquería?  
- Tenía que venir a saludarte antes. ¿Eras tan alto la última vez que nos vimos? -Preguntó Darren, intentando burlarse de Chris.  
- No he crecido ni un centímetro, así que supongo que serás tú quien ha encogido -Replicó, haciendo un mohín.  
- Maldito seas, Colfer -Dijo Darren, sin poder evitar una carcajada-. Nunca voy a pillarte, ¿verdad?  
- Jamás -Sonrió Chris.

Estuvieron un rato en el camper del castaño, ensayando "_Just Can't Get Enough_" durante un buen rato, haciendo bromas y bailando como idiotas mientras cantaban una y otra vez. Solo pararon cuando Ryan le envió un mensaje a ambos diciéndole que fueran a peluquería y maquillaje, ya que los esperaba en el set en una hora.  
- Deberíamos darnos prisa, no creo que esos rizos tarden menos de media hora en asentarse -Sugirió Chris, mientras cogía un par de Coca-colas Light y le daba una a Darren.

Ambos se estuvieron poniendo al día mientras los peinaban y maquillaban. Cuando llegaron al set, Ryan y Zach les esperaban. Recibieron las indicaciones pertinentes y empezaron a grabar. Hicieron falta más tomas de las usuales, pero Darren y Chris no se habían visto desde hacía demasiado tiempo y no podían evitar reírse y juguetear mientras grababan. Cada vez que Darren miraba a su lado y veía a Chris haciendo sus bailes locos, la risa se le escapaba del pecho, contagiando a su compañero y entrando en un círculo vicioso en el que reían todos menos Ryan.

Darren había echado de menos trabajar con Chris.

Cuando terminaron la escena, el director les dijo que los esperaba en tres horas para grabar la escena del coche. Darren se disponía a ir a su camper para picar algo, cuando Chris le detuvo.  
- ¡Eh! Tú te vienes a comer conmigo, hoy te tengo secuestrado. Te he echado de menos, hobbit.

Darren simplemente sonrió, no dijo nada. Y no es que él no le hubiera echado de menos -dios sabía que lo había hecho-, pero no le salía decirlo. Chris y él habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en la grabación de la segunda temporada, pero los dos sabían que Darren no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras. El equivalente al "te echo de menos" de Chris era una sonrisa de Darren; al "buen trabajo", una palmada en la espalda; y al "te quiero"... Bueno, no es que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera dicho. Así que no pasaba nada si Darren se quedaba callado, porque Chris ya lo sabía.

Darren había echado de menos a Chris.

Cuando llegó la hora de hacer la esperadísima escena, les costó muchísimo trabajo meterse los dos en el coche. Chris dio más de un tropiezo intentando no aplastarlo mientras encontraba una postura más o menos cómoda. En una de sus caídas, puso las manos para frenarse con tal mala suerte que apoyó en las partes de Darren, provocando el pertinente gritito agudo de dolor. Las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos del más bajo conllevaron a un ataque de risa del otro.  
- ¡Joder, Chris! -Exclamó Darren, riéndose también a pesar del dolor- Ten más cuidado, vas a dejar a Blaine estéril.  
- Lo siento, es que esto es muy pequeño -Se disculpó.  
- ¡No tenemos todo el día! -Gritó Ryan desde detrás de las cámaras.

Una vez que Chris había encontrado una postura estable, empezaron a grabar. Aunque Darren y Chris no se habían besado desde hacía mucho tiempo, Blaine y Kurt no habían olvidado los besos del otro. A veces a Darren le preocupaba lo fácil que le resultaba besar a Chris; conocía cada esquina de su boca y podría describir el sabor exacto y la textura de sus labios. Se consolaba pensando que era Blaine quien besaba a Kurt, pero llegados a cierto punto ya no sabía dónde estaba la línea que separaba a Blaine de Darren dentro de su propio cuerpo. Tuvieron que repetir la escena unas cuatro o cinco o veinte veces -Darren había perdido la cuenta- porque alguno de los dos estaba demasiado ocupado besando al otro y olvidaba sus líneas... o Darren simplemente no quería decirlas. Porque él era heterosexual y Chris era solo uno de sus mejores amigos, pero sus besos le hacían olvidar el guión, el tiempo y el espacio. Se imaginó que era algo normal entre los actores. Seguro que a Naya, Lea y los demás le pasaba lo mismo con sus compañeros. No era nada malo.

Darren había echado de menos los besos de Chris.

La última escena del capítulo que grabarían era su momento en "_We've Got Tonight_". Era una escena rápida, apenas unos segundos, y una vez que cruzaran la puerta ya estarían libres de cámaras. Así que cuando Kurt tiró de la corbata de Blaine y cruzaron la puerta, como si se tratase de un portal mágico, Blaine se transformó en Darren y las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca.  
- Podríamos quedar para ver el capítulo en mi casa.  
Chris lo miró extrañado. Darren sabía que él odiaba verse a sí mismo en la televisión.  
- No me mires así, sé que ves los capítulos cuando estás solo. Si lo que te avergüenza es que te vea yo, ya sabes que lo veré de todos modos; contigo o sin ti.  
- Está bien -Suspiró Chris, rendido.

Cuando Darren se fue a la cama esa noche, aunque estaba agotado, se permitió soñar despierto con Chris antes de dormir. Pensó en todas las ocasiones que tendría de besar a Chris cuando quedasen para ver el capítulo. Platónicamente, claro, porque a Darren no le gustaban los hombres. Simplemente se sentía afortunado por trabajar con alguien como Chris, porque era bueno, inteligente y tenía ese retorcido sentido del humor tan parecido al de Kurt; pero no había ningún trasfondo romántico. A veces, cuando Darren se ponía a soñar con Chris, pensaba que eran Kurt y Blaine; así se sentía menos culpable.

A veces, cuando Chris se ponía a soñar con Darren, pensaba que eran Kurt y Blaine; así sentía que era correspondido.


	2. Darren, soy gay ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Darren Criss, ni con Chris Colfer (ya quisiera yo), ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Darren Criss/Chris Colfer.__  
_**RATING: **_M__  
_**N/A:**_El fic no lleva apenas unas horas colgado y ya tengo un review, yay! :) Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Darren, soy gay. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?**_

* * *

Cuando Darren le abrió la puerta de su casa, Chris pudo oler el aroma a comida quemada. Sonrió a su amigo, que lucía derrotado, y levantó la bolsa de comida china que llevaba en la mano. Darren rió y se llevó las manos a la cara.  
- Me conoces demasiado bien.  
- Abre las ventanas antes de que muramos asfixiados aquí dentro -Se limitó a responder Chris, entrando en casa de Darren sin esperar que lo invitara a pasar.  
- Puedes dejar la comida sobre la mesita de café -Dijo el dueño de la casa, mientras le seguía al salón y abría las ventanas de su loft -. ¿Cómo has sabido que iba a quemar la comida?  
- Te conozco, Darren.  
- Pero ¿y si he aprendido a cocinar mientras estabas en Nueva York? -Replicó un poco ofendido. Chris enarcó una ceja.  
- No has aprendido -Contestó, haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia la cena quemada.  
- Está bien -Se rindió Darren-. Vamos a cenar antes de que empiece el capítulo, anda.

Aunque no era la primera vez que quedaban a solas en una de sus casas, Darren sentía que el estar separados les había afectado de alguna manera. No se sentían incómodos, pero se notaba la rareza en el ambiente; no habría sabido describirlo. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, sus brazos se tocaban completamente y Darren se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita: deseoso de contacto pero incómodo ante él. Empezaron a ver el capítulo en silencio y a media luz, con la habitación sumida la oscuridad solo rota por la sutil luz de la lámpara de la entrada. Darren miraba disimuladamente las facciones de Chris, que se veían realzadas por las sombras. Sus pómulos, sus ligeramente puntiagudas orejas... De repente, notó como Chris se mordía el labio y el leve sonrojo conquistaba su blanca piel. Darren se volvió hacia la televisión y vio a Blaine besando a Kurt en la parte de atrás de un Prius.  
- Oh -Musitó.  
- Sí... -Murmuró Chris.

Darren también enrojeció y Chris cada vez se mordía más el labio. Por consiguiente, Darren cada vez tenía más ganas de besarlo.  
- ¡Oh, dios mío! -Exclamó Chris, mientras paraba el capítulo.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Darren... ¿Eso es una erección?

Darren quiso que se lo tragase la tierra ante la pregunta. Miró la imagen congelada en la pantalla y, efectivamente, allí estaba él, la cabeza colgando del sillón del coche y una enorme y evidente erección entre él y Chris.  
- Bueno... -Darren le quitó el mando a distancia y volvió a poner el capítulo en marcha- ¿Qué es lo que escondía tu chaqueta cuándo te pusiste de pie? -Exclamó como única defensa.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber que decir, hasta que rompieron en carcajadas. Desde luego, era mejor para ambos dejar pasar el tema. Siguieron viendo el capítulo, hasta que llegó su canción. Darren no paraba de reír señalando la televisión, mientras Chris lo miraba con cara de fingido desprecio.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?

Darren no le contestó porque se reía tanto que no podía articular palabra. Cuando consiguió reunir oxígeno suficiente, se explicó.  
- Mírate bailar, Chris. ¿Qué es lo que haces con los brazos? Es super gay.  
- Darren, soy gay. ¿Cuál es tú excusa? -Dijo Chris, aguantándose la risa. Esto era por lo que le daba tanta vergüenza ver los capítulos con Darren.  
- Tienes razón, vaya numerito -Darren hablaba a trompicones, luchando por coger aire de nuevo en sus pulmones después de tanta risa.

Ambos se encontraban ya más relajados que durante la cena y sus posiciones en el sofá habían cambiado ligeramente. Chris se había ladeado un poco, apoyando su cabeza y parte de la espalda en el pecho de Darren. Este se moría de ganas de pasarle el brazo por encima, pero estaba asustado. Hacer eso podría conllevar a una escena más íntima que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer sin cámaras delante. En ese momento, la canción acabo y Darren oyó a Chris -al de la televisión y al de su sofá- decir eso de "Oh, baby cupcakes!" y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la persona más dulce que había conocido en su vida. Lo miró de reojo y respiró hondo mientras estiraba el brazo para pasárselo por encima. Notó como Chris se puso tenso durante unos segundos, pero se relajó enseguida. Sus manos estaban muy cerca y Chris tenía muchísimas ganas de acariciar la de Darren. Quizás sería porque la oscuridad le daba valentía o porque desde esa posición no podía ver la cara de Darren, pero Chris alargó el dedo índice y comenzó a trazar círculos en el dorso de su mano. Darren no reaccionó, no podía moverse. Chris le estaba acariciando la mano mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá de su casa y se veían a ellos mismos totalmente enamorados en la televisión. Si a Darren le gustasen los hombres, lo habría besado. Pero Darren era heterosexual... Siempre lo había sido. Ante la falta de respuesta, Chris se dispuso a dejar de acariciar a Darren, pero este volteó su mano para poner palma con palma y entrelazar sus dedos. El suspiro de alivio que se escapó de entre los labios del más alto resonó en los oídos de ambos. Darren sabía que ya había cruzado la línea, estaba en un punto donde no importaba si era heterosexual u homosexual; solo eran él y Chris, abrazándose, con sus dedos entrelazados. Quería besarlo ahí y ahora. Darren mandó al infierno las dudas y el miedo y, con la mano que tenía libre, alzó suavemente la barbilla de Chris para que este lo mirase.

Pasaron siglos.

Chris supo lo que Darren iba a hacer solo con mirarlo a los ojos y no quiso moverse para no estropearlo. Si eso era un sueño, no quería despertarse. Se estaban hundiendo en los ojos del otro. Darren se inclinó, sin dejar de mirarlo, y apenas rozó sus labios con los de Chris. Una vez, dos, tres. No importaba cuantas veces se habían besado, ese era su primer beso. Ni Kurt ni Blaine, solo Chris y Darren. Darren se separó un poco y, con una pregunta implícita en sus ojos, volvió a mirar a Chris, quien asintió levemente. Volvieron a besarse. Chris se incorporó sin que sus labios dejasen de tocarse. Las manos de Darren sosteniendo su rostro; las suyas, perdidas en su pelo. Darren le agarró por las caderas y lo sentó a horcajadas encima suyo. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose cuando les faltó el aire.  
- Darren... -Susurró Chris, temeroso de romper el silencio- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- No lo sé -Suspiró, con la frente pegada a la de Chris y los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio su cara. El ceño fruncido por la incertidumbre y la preocupación, los labios rojos de tanto besar. Le acarició la cara y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.  
- Chris Colfer, eres hermoso -El aludido se ruborizó ante esto-. Nunca me han gustado los hombres. No sé que es lo que estoy haciendo.  
- Yo nunca te haría hacer nada que no quisieras.  
- Lo sé, lo sé -Le tranquilizó-. Pero esto es nuevo para mí. Te tengo aquí, sentado sobre mí, y lo único en lo que pienso es en besarte otra vez. Estoy muy confuso.  
- Entonces bésame...

No hizo falta que Chris lo dijera dos veces. Cuando Darren lo besaba, sentía fuegos artificiales explotándole en el pecho. Lo abrazó y lo pego más a sí mismo, hundió los dedos en su espalda. Los brazos de Chris le rodeaban el cuello. Sentía la erección de este presionando contra la suya propia, la excitación a punto de reventar sus pantalones.  
- Chris -Gimió contra sus labios-. Chris, quédate a dormir.  
- ¿Estás seguro? -Chris se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos.  
- No estoy preparado para pasar a más, solo... quédate a dormir.

La súplica en los ojos del moreno, la necesidad imperiosa de pasar la noche con él caló hasta los huesos al castaño, quien sonrió enternecido y volvió a besarlo.

Y se besaron mucho, mucho más.


	3. Los tutoriales de sexo son porno

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Darren Criss, ni con Chris Colfer (ya quisiera yo), ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Darren Criss/Chris Colfer.__  
_**RATING: **_M__  
_**N/A:**_Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y me alegran mucho vuestros reviews, así que ¡muchas gracias por todos ellos! Hoy me gustaría comentar algo que no tiene nada que ver con mi fic, pero aun así creo que nos afecta a todos los Gleeks... __**Cory Monteith ha sido ingresado hoy en una clínica de desintoxicación. **__Ha sido por voluntad propia y yo personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de que él mismo haya tomado esa decisión. Podéis apoyarlo en Twitter a través del hastag __**#WeSupportCory**__ o escribiéndole a __** CoryMonteith**__. Chicos, hoy no importa a que ship pertenezcamos, hoy todos somos Gleeks y tenemos que estar con Cory. _

* * *

**_Los Tutoriales de Sexo son Porno, Imbécil._**

* * *

Cuando Darren abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de tres cosas: la primera, que ya era de día; la segunda, que no había nadie en su cama; y la tercera y más tranquilizadora, alguien se estaba duchando en su casa. Sonrió recordando la noche anterior y mariposas volaron en su estómago. Se puso de pie y se desperezó, estirando los brazos mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño en busca de Chris. De repente, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta.

Él nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre.

No podía simplemente entrar allí, donde Chris estaría desnudo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Meterse en la ducha con él? ¿Se masturbarían? Darren empezaba a sentirse enfermo. Le gustaba Chris. Mucho más que eso, sentía algo por Chris. Y sabía que algún día, si tenían una relación, tendría sexo. No le molestaba; de hecho, lo deseaba. Pero se sentía perdido e inexperto y eso era una sensación nueva para él. Nervioso y asustado, emprendió camino hacia el salón y se sentó en el sofá con su ordenador. "Sexo gay", escribió en Google.

Era estúpido. ¿Qué demonios pretendía encontrar? ¡Él ya sabía como tenían sexo dos hombres! Quizás esperaba encontrar consejos, trucos... un tutorial. "Porno", se dijo, "los tutoriales de sexo son porno, imbécil". Darren no se había dado cuenta de que el agua había dejado de correr en la ducha y mucho menos de que Chris estaba detrás suya, con una expresión indescriptible en la cara.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Darren? -Preguntó, haciendo que su compañero de reparto saltase del sofá, tirando el ordenador al suelo.  
- ¡Joder, Chris! Me has asustado -La culpabilidad era patente en su cara.  
- ¿Y bien? -Inquirió Chris, alzando una ceja.  
- Yo... Bueno, tú... Te estabas duchando... Y no sabía que hacer... -Dudó y miró a Chris, solo para apartar el rostro avergonzado- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Entrar ahí y... ¿Y qué?

Chris sintió muchas cosas a la vez. Vergüenza ajena, desespero, ternura, diversión... Darren enarcó una ceja mientras vio como el rostro de Chris empezaba a enrojecer, hasta que rompió en carcajadas.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -Preguntó fastidiado.  
- Ven aquí, Darren -Sonrió, sentándose en el sofá y dando una palmada sobre este para que Darren se sentase ahí-. Ya te dije anoche que nunca te haría hacer nada... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
- Chris, te deseo -Chris enrojeció, como cada vez que Darren decía algo así-. Te deseo mucho, pero no sé nada sobre esto. Soy virgen, por decirlo de algún modo, y no quiero decepcionarte. No te lo tomes en el mal sentido, pero si fueras una chica, habría entrado en la ducha contigo; sin embargo, pensar en tu cuerpo desnudo, excitándome y sin saber que hacer... me asustó.

Chris miró a los ojos de Darren, su rostro de cachorrito abandonado, y lo besó. Darren se sorprendió por como esto seguía haciéndole temblar después de todos los besos de anoche. Pero Chris no lo besaba como anoche, no era igual en absoluto. Sus besos le estaban calmando, le decían "te esperaré". Chris se separó de él y suspiró, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su dulce rostro. Le cogió ambas manos entre las suyas y las besó también.  
- ¿Qué es esto, Darren? ¿Estamos juntos?  
- Sí -Contestó Darren de inmediato, tan rápido que hizo que una risita se le escapara a Chris-. Pero necesito que seas paciente conmigo. No sé como hacerlo, no sé como decírselo a la gente.  
- Lo seré -Lo estaba mirando a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Darren juró que se derretía-. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer -Dijo, acercándose a Darren y rozando su nariz con la suya-: Vamos a volver a la cama, veremos todas las películas absurdas que te apetezcan y pediremos comida a domicilio. No voy a dejar que abandones tu dormitorio hoy.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? -Sonrió Darren, tímidamente.  
- Porque quiero que sepas que puedes pasar todo el día conmigo en la cama sin tener que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Dare.  
- Dilo otra vez.  
- Que puedes pasar... -Chris fue interrumpido por la risa de Darren.  
- Eso no, mi nombre.  
- Dare -Dijo Chris, extrañado.  
- Me encanta -Darren le besó, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Pasaron todo el día tal y como Chris había dicho, acurrucados, dándose cariño y viendo películas de humor fácil, las favoritas de Darren. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo las sábanas y los dedos de Chris estaban perdidos entre el pelo de Darren.  
- Me siento ofendido como actor, como productor y como director ante estas películas, Dare -Dijo distraídamente-. Son malísimas. Una basura.  
- La próxima vez elijes tú -Darren sabía que era inútil intentar convencerlo de que las películas tenían su gracia, así que decidió rendirse de inmediato.

Chris parecía haberse dado por satisfecho, ya que empezó a acariciar con la nariz el cuello de Darren. Este seguía mirando la televisión, lo que provocó un mohín del más alto. Empezó a depositar besos castos por toda la piel visible del otro, respirando agitadamente en su cuello.  
- Chriiiis... -Darren giró el cuello para mirarlo- Si querías dejar de ver la película, solo tenías que decirlo.  
- Está bien. Quiero dejar de ver la película -Contestó, besándole las comisuras de los labios.  
- Dijiste que no teníamos que hacer nada que no quisiera hacer -Bromeó Darren.  
- ¿No quieres besarme?  
- Siempre -Darren rió antes de tomar a Chris por la nuca y acercarlo a sus labios.

Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, más o menos película y media, hasta que el estómago de Darren empezó a rugir.  
- Lo he pillado, Criss -Dijo Chris, apartándose-. Voy a pedir la cena.  
- ¿Te podré seguir besando luego? -Preguntó Darren, tirando de la muñeca de Chris hacia la cama e impidiéndole levantarse.  
- Si te portas bien, sí -Chris se sacudió y fue hasta el teléfono para pedir la comida.

Darren se quedó mirándolo desde la cama. No se podía creer el día que había tenido. Y sí, el día, porque ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde que se atrevió a besar a Chris en su sofá. Aun así, con tan poco tiempo, ya se sentía como si llevase toda la vida con él. Tampoco era tan raro, a fin de cuentas llevaba toda la vida esperándolo. Admiró la figura de Chris, tan alto y tan delgado. Estaba de espaldas y Darren habría deseado saber como despegar sus ojos de su trasero. Riendo quedamente, se levantó y fue a abrazar por detrás a su novio, quien dio un saltito cuando notó la erección de Darren en su trasero. Se apresuró en terminar de pedir la comida y colgó el teléfono.  
- Si quieres que sea paciente contigo, tienes que dejar de hacer eso -Susurró Chris con la voz entrecortada.  
- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Darren con voz inocente, mientras se pegaba más a él.  
- Dare, cariño... -La voz aguda de Chris mientra se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo le hizo reír- Porque si no paras, voy a hacértelo aquí mismo -Susurró en su oído-. Y me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera con tu consentimiento.

Los ojos de Chris parecían más oscuros, el deseo plasmado en cada centímetro de su rostro. Darren se asustó por un momento, pero inmediatamente lo besó, rozando las erecciones de ambos. Acalló con sus labios los gemidos que salían de la boca de Chris, quien lo agarraba por la cintura casi haciéndole daño. Era salvaje. Se parecía bastante a la escena que habían grabado en el Prius. Se necesitaban, pero no románticamente. Necesitaban el cuerpo del otro. Sexo. Sexo en la forma más oscura y sucia que podían imaginarse. Chris ya se veía triunfante cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
- Debes estar de broma -Jadeó.

Darren se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos cargados de frustración y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió con las pizzas, ambos se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a comer. Cenaron en silencio, haciéndose el amor con los ojos. Cada vez que Darren veía a Chris coger un trozo de pizza y llevárselo a la boca, la pizza dejaba de ser pizza. Se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba demasiado excitado como para comer... al menos, comida. Y lo peor de todo es que Chris no parecía darse cuenta. Seguía comiendo de esa forma tan sensual, relamiéndose los labios, gimiendo cada vez que saboreaba un nuevo bocado. Pero Darren se dio cuenta, no era tonto. Nadie disfruta tanto de una pizza. Chris estaba provocándolo, convirtiendo una acción inocente en probablemente lo más obsceno que Darren había visto nunca. Joder, y como lo estaba disfrutando.  
- Bueno, creo que debería irme.  
- Espera, ¿qué? -Darren fue sacado rápidamente de sus ensoñaciones- ¿Por qué?  
- Tenemos que grabar mañana temprano y no creo que deba presentarme con la ropa de antes de ayer -Respondió Chris, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Ponte algo mío.  
- Darren, no seas ridículo. Se darían cuenta. Además, no tienes ningún pantalón que me quede bien, hobbit.  
- Entonces pasamos mañana temprano por tu casa y te cambias antes de ir al set -Replicó Darren, ignorando la burla.  
- ¿Madrugarías por mí? Dios mío, estoy emocionadísimo -Se burló Chris.  
- Sigue comiéndote la pizza así y no habrá nada que no haría por ti.

Chris casi se atraganta al oír ese comentario. La mirada de Darren estaba fija en sus labios, los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo. No pudo evitar reírse.  
- Me quedaré -Besó a Darren en la mejilla y añadió en su oído-, pero no pasará nada. Quiero que estés seguro.  
- Estoy seguro -Contestó de inmediato.  
- No. Estás cachondo. Se parece, pero no es lo mismo -Argumentó Chris antes de llevarse otro trozo de pizza a la boca.

Darren rodó los ojos y suspiró. Chris tenía razón: no podía dejarse llevar por el calor del momento sin saber como reaccionaría una vez estuvieran... en ello. Tendría que conformarse con dormir juntos una noche más.


	4. Por un momento, Darren también lo pensó

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Darren Criss, ni con Chris Colfer (ya quisiera yo), ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Darren Criss/Chris Colfer.__  
_**RATING: **_M__  
_**N/A: **_Perdonadme por no actualizar en estas dos semanas, ¡han sido de locos! Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestros reviews, de verdad! Me motivan muchísimo. :) _

* * *

**_Por un momento, Darren también lo penso._**

* * *

- Despierta, perezoso -Chris rozaba la punta de su nariz con la de Darren, quien arrugaba la frente sin querer despertar-. Me prometiste que me llevarías a mi apartamento para que me cambiase de ropa.  
- Ponte algo mío -Refunfuñó, dándose la vuelta en la cama para evitar a Chris.  
- Daaare... Me prometiste que me llevarías a casa -Chris lo abrazó por la espalda y rió en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo que Darren se estremeciera-. Levántate anda.  
- ¡Chris, por favor! -Lloriqueó el aludido.

Darren abrió los ojos de mala gana y su cara de fastidio se suavizó rápidamente cuando vio a Chris. No le importaría despertar todos los días de su vida con esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules mirándole. Chris debió de adivinar lo que su compañero pensaba, porque se ruborizó levemente y se levantó de la cama. Una risita se le escapó de entre los labios cuando el moreno se estiró y le dio una cachetada en el culo mientras se alejaba.

Después de pasar por la casa de Chris y una vez que los dos estuvieron bien aseados y vestidos, se encaminaron al set. Ese día les tocaba grabar "_Come What May_". Los dos tenían muchas ganas de grabar esa escena y se les notaba muy emocionados. A Darren tragó saliva con dificultad cuando vio a Chris aparecer en traje de chaqueta. Lo cogió del codo y se acercó a su oído.  
- Estás increíble -Susurró.  
- Cállate -Rió Chris, ruborizándose-, van a oírte.

La grabación de la escena iba sobre ruedas, ya que ambos actores estaban muy metidos en el papel y se notaba el amor en el ambiente. Algunos de los trabajadores de detrás de las cámaras comentaban la actuación, mientras que Ryan los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba lo que veía.  
- ¡Corten! Chicos, lo estáis haciendo genial de verdad, pero no es esto lo que quiero. Me estáis dando amor, Kurt y Blaine están enamorados, bien... Pero no son felices. Chris, tienes que sonreír menos. Mejor, no sonrías. Blaine le ha roto el corazón a Kurt, toda esta escena le duele. Y Darren, intenta parecer más arrepentido y deja de devorarlo con los ojos. Blaine no debería tener esa tensión sexual ahora -Chris ahogó una risa-. ¿Qué he dicho?  
- Nada -Intervino Darren, lanzándole una mirada significante a Chris.

Solo les tomó un par de tomas más terminar de grabar la canción. En el camino al camper de Chris, Darren lo empujó contra una pared en uno de los pasillos vacíos que había por allí. Chris, sorprendido, solo puedo ahogar un gemido contra los labios urgentes de su novio. Notaba con las manos de este tiraban de su camisa, buscando su piel como si necesitase ese contacto para vivir. Mientras su cuerpo solo quería dejarse llevar, su mente le decía que parase.  
- Darren -Gimió-, nos van a ver.  
- No me importa -Darren le besaba el cuello y Chris no estaba seguro de si sus piernas aguantarían su propio peso-. Que nos vean, que nos vean todos. No puedo soportar este traje... Tengo que quitártelo.  
- Al menos espera a que lleguemos al camper.  
- No puedo.  
- ¡Darren! ¡Chris! -La voz de Ryan salió de ninguna parte, asustándolos- ¡A mi despacho, ahora!

Chris quería morirse de la vergüenza en ese mismo instante. La mirada que lanzó a Darren mientras se colocaba bien la camisa decía claramente "esto es culpa tuya". Darren se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y cogió la mano de su novio, mientras emprendían camino hasta el despacho del director. Darren llamó dos veces a la puerta cuando Ryan Murphy les dio paso desde el otro lado.  
- Siéntense -Dijo distraído, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. Chris y Darren se miraron en silencio y Darren le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano del castaño para tranquilizarlo.  
- Ryan, puedo explicarlo -Se defendió Chris.  
- Yo también puedo, Chris, no falté a las clases de educación sexual en el colegio. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto?  
- Unos... 2 días -Contestó Darren.  
- ¿Hablas en serio? -El tono reprobatorio de Ryan cambió a uno de verdadera sorpresa- Todos pensábamos que ustedes llevaban juntos desde la temporada 2 más o menos... Simplemente esperábamos a que alguno lo dijera.  
- ¿Qué? -Chris rió nervioso- ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso?  
- Por el beso de Dublín -Contestó Ryan. Darren se ruborizó de inmediato y agachó la cabeza.  
- Verás, Ryan, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie aun... -Darren dudó y siguió hablando- Me gustaría tomarme las cosas con calma.  
- Entiendo -El director entrelazó sus dedos delante de su boca, pensativo-. Quizás no deberíais retozaros por los pasillos si no queréis que los demás lo sepan; parecéis adolescentes.

Ambos actores rieron avergonzados y se dispusieron a salir del despacho, cuando Ryan llamó a Darren aparte.  
- Darren, espero que sepas lo que haces -Dijo Ryan y Darren pensó en Burt Hummel por algún motivo.  
- No voy a hacerle daño, Ryan. Te lo prometo.  
- Solo quiero que estés seguro. No puedo prescindir de Blaine.

Darren asintió y salió del despacho para reunirse con Chris, quien lo esperaba fuera.  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -Preguntó, curioso.  
- Nada importante -Respondió el moreno, sonriéndole tiernamente al tiempo que caminaban hacia sus campers para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Chris ya se había cambiado y se encaminó al parking, encontró a Darren hablando por teléfono.  
- Tengo que colgar -Dijo-, te llamo luego.  
- ¿Con quién hablabas? -Preguntó Chris con una sonrisa, sin darle importancia.  
- Nadie... Un amigo.  
- Uhm... -Chris notó que Darren le había mentido, pero hizo la vista gorda- ¿Vamos a tu casa?  
- En realidad, ¿puedo llevarte a tu apartamento? Estoy agotado y me siento un poco enfermo... ¿No te importa? -Preguntó Darren.  
- No... Claro que no -Chris sospechaba que algo iba mal, pero prefirió no insistir. Solo llevaban juntos unos días, no quería ser el típico novio controlador.

Hicieron casi todo el camino en silencio. Chris no paraba de darle vueltas a las mentiras del moreno, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué le había dicho Ryan? ¿Había pasado algo mientras Darren estaba en su camper? Ahora que lo miraba bien, Darren parecía nervioso, incluso preocupado. Chris empezaba a pensar que quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había pasado. Quizás Ryan se había enterado demasiado pronto y Darren no podía asimilarlo. Cuando el moreno por fin paro el coche frente al apartamento del castaño, se miraron durante unos segundos.  
- Dare... ¿Estamos bien? -Preguntó Chris.  
- Sí -Darren sonrió y le tomó por la barbilla para darle un casto beso en los labios-. Es solo que encuentro un poco mal, pero no te preocupes.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien con todo el tema de Ryan?  
- Oh, Chris -Darren miró al ceño fruncido de su novio y soltó una risa que alivió a Chris-, no me arrepiento de nada si eso es lo que piensas. Jamás lo haría.  
- ¿Entonces qué está pasando? -Chris empezaba a desesperarse.  
- Nada, te lo prometo -El moreno lo besó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más largo-. ¿Mejor así? -Sonrió y Chris le devolvió la sonrisa a regañadientes- Vete a casa, te llamaré esta noche.

Chris chascó la lengua con fastidio y se bajó del coche. Justo antes de que cerrase la puerta, Darren le llamó para que se voltease. Chris le miró mientras abría la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y sonrió.  
- Hasta mañana, Colfer.  
- Hasta mañana, Criss.

Chris cerró la puerta y vio como el coche de Darren se alejaba. Por un momento, pensó que Darren iba a decir las dos palabras mágicas. Por un momento, Darren también lo pensó.


	5. Era suficiente por ahora

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Darren Criss, ni con Chris Colfer (ya quisiera yo), ni con Ryan Murphy ni con Fox. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GÉNERO:** _Romance/Humor._  
**PAREJA:** _Darren Criss/Chris Colfer.__  
_**RATING:** _M__  
_**N/A: **_Yay! __Supongo que todos los lectores Klainers y CrissColfers que os mováis por Tumblr y estéis al tanto de los spoilers, estaréis bien felices con esta semana que hemos tenido. Algunas de las revelaciones me han dado muy buenas ideas para el fic, pero para capítulos más adelante. :) Espero que por ahora disfrutéis este, ¡que viene con una buena bomba! _

* * *

**Era suficiente por ahora.**

* * *

Era media mañana y Chris aun no había tenido noticias de Darren. Después de dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto del cual no había obtenido respuesta, el castaño estaba empezando a preocuparse. No era propio de Darren ignorar el teléfono móvil; sabiendo eso, quedaban dos opciones: a) Darren se encontraba muy mal o b) Darren estaba ignorando a Chris. Este no estaba muy seguro de que opción le gustaba menos, así que decidió quitarse las dudas yendo a casa de su pareja. Rebuscó entre su colección de DVD los títulos más románticos que tuviera, escogió una botella de vino y emprendió el camino hasta el apartamento de Darren. Cuando llamó a la puerta, su novio abrió con una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una mueca de espanto.  
- Chris, ¿qué haces aquí?  
- No me has contestado al móvil en todo el día y decidí venir a ver como estabas -Contestó Chris, intentando parecer casual-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?  
- No, no... Bueno, me duele un poco el estómago... Preferiría estar solo -Murmuró Darren, entrecerrando la puerta hasta dejar el espacio suficiente como para asomarse él.  
- No seas tonto, deja que cuide de ti -Insistió el más alto, empezando a mosquearse.  
- Chris, apreció tu preocupación, pero...  
- ¿Darren, va todo bien? -Se oyó una voz desde el interior de la casa.  
- ¿Quién hay ahí? -El estómago de Chris dio un vuelco. "_No seas celoso_", se dijo; aunque no sirvió de nada.  
- Nadie, ha sido la televisión -Mintió Darren.  
- Mientes fatal, Criss. ¿Qué está pasando?  
- ¡Darren, cielo, ven aquí! -Se oyó de nuevo.

Esta vez, Chris pudo identificar perfectamente que se trataba de una voz de mujer. Le dirigió a Darren la peor de todas sus miradas antes de empujarlo y abrirse paso hasta el salón de la casa. Lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. Sentados en el sofá estaban los señores Criss, Cerina y Charles, quienes lo miraban sonrientes, ajenos a la conversación que había tenido lugar en la puerta principal. La sangre huyó del rostro de Chris en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se había puesto celoso de la madre de su novio. Ni siquiera notó que Darren estaba a su lado hasta que este habló.  
- Mamá, papá, os presento a Chris Colfer. Chris, ellos son Charles y Cerina.  
- ¡Es un placer, Chris! -La madre de Darren se abalanzó sobre Chris, sonriendo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Darren no para de hablar de ti.  
- Encantado, chaval -El padre se limitó a darle un fuerte apretón de manos con una afable sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Igualmente. Yo... no esperaba verlos aquí -Sonrió Chris, avergonzado-. Pensé que Darren estaría solo, disculpen. Será mejor que me vaya a casa, no quiero molestar -Las palabras salían atropelladamente de entre sus labios mientras rezaba internamente porque los padres de Darren aceptasen su retirada.  
- ¡No digas tonterías, quédate a comer con nosotros! -Replicó la señora Criss- Además, has traído vino -Añadió con una risita.  
- Eh, Chris, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la cocina? -Intervino Darren.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina en completo silencio y, cuando entraron, Darren cerró la puerta tras de él. Se miraron durante un momento, en silencio, hasta que Chris reunió el valor para hablar.  
- Lo. Siento. Mucho -Susurró, puntualizando cada palabra y con las manos tapándose la boca. Darren no contestó, si no que continuó mirándolo fijamente-. No sabía que estarían aquí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Chris -Suspiró el moreno-, he llamado a mis padres hoy porque quiero decirles que estamos juntos. No quería que lo supieras porque no sé cómo van a reaccionar y no quería que pasases por un mal trago en el caso de que se lo tomasen mal.  
- Dare, estoy aquí para pasar por esto contigo -Dijo Chris, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano-. Por un momento pensé...  
- Sé lo que pensaste -Le cortó Darren con una voz que sonaba a reprimenda-. Hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes quedarte e intentar actuar de la forma más normal posible?  
- Está bien -Se rindió Chris.

Se encaminaron de nuevo al salón con los platos y los cubiertos para Chris. A pesar de los nervios que atenazaban su estómago, Chris tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era actor y que podía utilizar eso para salir del apuro. La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila, amenizada con conversaciones triviales. Cerina era una mujer muy dulce y parecía fascinada por conocer a Chris, no solo porque este era el compañero de Darren, sino porque ella parecía ser una gran fan de Kurt y Blaine y de Glee en general. Charles, en cambio, era un hombre más calmado aunque igual de amable que su esposa. Cuando todos habían acabado el postre, Darren carraspeó para ganarse la atención de los tres comensales y empezó a hablar:  
- Bueno, supongo que os preguntareis por qué os he invitado a venir hoy... -Comenzó, pero se detuvo nervioso. Chris le dio un apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa para infundirle coraje- Desde hace algún tiempo he estado... ehm... luchando contra algo dentro de mí y no quería... quiero decir, no me sentía... preparado, eso es, preparado para decíroslo.  
- Darren, cielo, ¿estás enfermo? -Preguntó Cerina, con una leve nota de preocupación en su voz.  
- ¿Qué? No, mamá, estoy bien. No es nada de eso -Darren casi rió por la ocurrencia-. Lo que intento deciros -Continuó, poniéndose serio de nuevo- es que me he enamorado. Estoy enamorado y feliz y quiero que vosotros también estéis felices por mí.

Darren tomó la mano de Chris y entrelazó sus dedos encima de la mesa para que sus padres pudieran verlo. No sabía de qué otra manera decirlo, no creía que hubiera ninguna forma fácil para decirle a tus padres que después de 26 años, eres gay. Los señores Criss miraron a las manos de Chris y Darren entrelazadas y luego sus miradas se unieron. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Cerina sonrió levemente y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su marido.  
- Te lo dije -Dijo con voz cantarina.  
- ¿Qué? -Alcanzó a decir Darren antes de que su padre se pusiese a reír- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Darren, soy tu padre y te quiero. Para mí siempre vas a ser el mejor hijo, cantante y actor del mundo... pero sé que hay cosas que no se pueden actuar -Comentó, tomándole la mano a su esposa-. Nos alegra mucho que por fin te hayas decidido a contarnos esto.

Chris y Darren se miraron estupefactos, sin saber muy bien de que estaba hablando Charles. Chris sonrió, pensando que al menos se lo habían tomado bien, y Darren le respondió la sonrisa de inmediato. Sentía que la presión en el pecho, los nervios, habían desaparecido.  
- A eso se refiere papá, cariño -Intervino Cerina-. Hemos visto esa mirada. Qué demonios, el mundo entero ha visto esa mirada. Y quizás vuestros fans crean que es Blaine mirando a Kurt, pero nosotros somos tus padres y supimos desde el primer momento que era imposible que estuvieses actuando.  
- No sé si agradecer la comprensión u preocuparme por mis técnicas de actuación -Replicó Darren a modo de broma. Chris rió-. Gracias por tomároslo así, de verdad, esto es muy importante para nosotros.  
- ¿De qué otra manera nos lo íbamos a tomar? Somos tus padres, siempre estaremos para ti. Y no es que haya sido una sorpresa -Dijo Charles-. Lo que no comprendo es por qué os ha tomado tanto tiempo abriros con nosotros.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó Chris, desconcertado, hablando por primera vez en la conversación.  
- ¡Ay, pero contadnos cómo pasó! -Interrumpió la señora Criss, ignorando así la pregunta de Chris.

Al final de la tarde, Darren y Chris estaban en la puerta del apartamento despidiendo a los padres de Darren. Tras un par de invitaciones a la casa familiar por parte de la señora Criss, por fin se fueron y los jóvenes actores se encontraron solos al fin. Darren estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared; parecía exhausto, pero una gran sonrisa se había asentado en su rostro después de la gran confesión. Se encaminó al salón, donde Chris estaba recogiendo las tazas de café que habían usado y lo abrazó por la espalda. El castaño soltó lo que tenía en las manos y se dio media vuelta para poder abrazar a su novio.  
- Hola -Susurró Darren con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.  
- Hola -Respondió Chris también en susurros. Apoyó su frente contra la de Darren y lo miró a los ojos-. No ha ido nada mal, ¿eh?  
- En absoluto. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.  
- Siempre.

Seguían hablando en susurros, sin saber muy bien por qué. Estaban juntos, teniendo por fin un momento de intimidad y sentían que no había nada más allá de su abrazo; el mundo no existía a su alrededor. Darren se irguió un poco para alcanzar los labios de Chris y se hundió en un beso lento y profundo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que Chris estaba ahí para él, en ese momento y cada vez que él lo necesitase, que serían todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Se besaron durante segundos, minutos, quizás horas. Ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban, solo eran ellos y sus besos y su amor rodeándolos y llenando el lugar. El pulso de Chris cada vez más acelerado, el aire escapando de los pulmones de Darren. Se abrazaron más fuerte, si es que eso era aun posible, y dejaron de besarse, jadeando. Chris dejó escapar una pequeña risa.  
- Me dejas sin aliento -Dijo, citando a Kurt.  
- Que tonto eres -Sonrió Darren, acariciándole la cara-. Aun tenemos que hablar de tu escenita de celos.  
- Confiaba en que no te acordarías -Se quejó Chris, soltándose del abrazo y continuando con su tarea de recoger la mesa.  
- ¡No me huyas! -Rió Darren- Solo quiero saber que se pasó por tu cabeza para pensar que podría tener a una mujer aquí después de estos días contigo.  
- Bueno, Darren, empecemos porque hace unos días eras heterosexual. Eso, sumado a la conversación que tuviste con Ryan de la cual no sé nada, la llamada que colgaste ayer cuando llegue al parking, el hecho de que no quisieras dormir conmigo y que hoy no me contestases al móvil... Creo que mis celos estaban bastante bien fundamentados -La risa de Darren le interrumpió, pero hizo caso omiso-. De todos modos, no eran celos... Tenía miedo de que te hubieras arrepentido.  
- Christopher Colfer -Darren acunó el rostro del más alto entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Ya te dije que jamás me arrepentiría de esto. Ryan me pidió que no te hiciera daño, ya sabes que él te quiere mucho, y eso me hizo pensar que quería hacer las cosas bien contigo. Quiero intentarlo, quiero que tengamos una relación normal y no voy a dejar que la opinión de la gente se entrometa entre nosotros. Pero necesitaba que mis padres lo supieran antes que el resto del mundo, por eso los llamé ayer. Esto es nuevo para mí, es confuso y va a ser difícil muchas veces, pero el qué dirán nunca será una de nuestras dificultades; puedo prometerte eso.  
- Eres un sueño, Darren Criss -Suspiró Chris.  
- _You make me feel like I'm living a Teena__ge Dream..._ -Canturreó Darren, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No era una sonrisa normal. No era la que llevaba al trabajo todos los días. Esa era la sonrisa que solo le podía dar a Chris. Quizás, algunas veces, Blaine se la daba a Kurt; pero no pasaba nada. Porque Darren sabía en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque no lo dijera, que él amaba a Chris del mismo modo en que lo hacían sus personajes.  
- Darren -Lo llamó Chris, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Antes le dijiste a tus padres que estabas enamorado.  
- Sí -Contestó con voz queda, mirando a los ojos a su pareja. Chris supo que eso era todo lo que iba a obtener porque, como ya sabían, Darren no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos.  
- Yo también te quiero.

Los ojos de Darren brillaron, fijos en los de Chris, y suspiró con una gran sonrisa antes de besarlo. Ese beso de Darren era el equivalente al "te quiero" de Chris. Y era suficiente por ahora.


End file.
